Don't Leave
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Anna runs in search of Kristoff who's about to leave Arendelle, she needed to tell him that she loves him before is too late. Will Kristoff stay, will they be together? Read and find out. Kristanna Modern AU.


_**So, I'm back after a time of not uploading anything, i apologize for that, especially for those who are following my Spider-Man story (I'm still working on it). I have been experiencing a bit of a writer's block that i haven't been able to get rid of it, until now. Anyway, this may not be my greatest work, but I'm happy that i was able to finish it.**_

_**So please, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Don't Leave.**_

Anna Andersen was running fast through the train station as she made her way towards the terminal, she was going to stop her friend from leaving her, she was going to tell him she loves him after all this time. She still remembers when Kristoff confessed his love for her a month ago when they were walking in their favorite spot in the woods, it just finished snowing and the place was covered in white soft snow, it was the perfect place for him to confess, but at the end, it didn't go as he expected it would. She remembered his face when she remained silent after his confession, it broke his heart and, it broke hers as well. Now a month later, she was running as fast as she could in a dress, she was headed to stop him and tell him she loves him too.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the woman at information asked a breathless Anna after running to the station.

"When will the train to Corona leaves?" she asked desperately.

The woman by the name Vanya started to type in her computer, looking for the information Anna needed. "The train leaves in 20 minutes, you can still catch it if you hurry." She said.

"Which Terminal?"

"Terminal 12B. would you be buying a ticket? Ma'am?!" the woman asked but Anna was already headed to the terminal.

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman was an idiot to believe she was going to choose him over Hans, he knew how much she loved him, it was obvious she was going to pick him instead, and now here he was, alone without his best friend and love of his life Anna.

Kristoff Bjorgman was an idiot indeed.

For years he has been in love with Anna Andersen, his best friend. They knew each other since they were kids, ever since he visited the Andersen house for a school project he had with his schoolmate and friend Elsa, Anna's older sister.

After that day they became friends, always together having their own adventures and with time, the blonde man developed a crush on her, a crush that later turned into love, a love he would never have as she was happily engaged to a man called Hans. A royal douche if you asked him, the guy was only with her because of her family's name and what it mean to Arendelle, but Anna was blind to see that, as she was so in love with him.

It pained him to see her so happy with a man that wasn't him, and it was his fault for not acting on his feelings fast enough, and when he did tell her, he ruined everything between them. He sighed as he remembered what happened, he wanted to smack himself for being an idiot, he wanted to turn back time, but he couldn't and now he had to live with what he did.

"I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not." A voice said next to him, the voice of his brother Sven Bjorgman. "You finally had the courage to tell her how you feel, she knows you love her and that is a good thing." He told him patting his back.

The two brothers were sitting on the terminal 12B waiting for the train that would take Kristoff to Corona, he was leaving for a new job there that his old army friend Eugene got for him in his wood shop. He was leaving for good now that Anna was getting ready to get married, and he couldn't stay to see that, not when the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her.

"It doesn't matter Sven, I lost her and now I'm leaving… I didn't even say goodbye to her. It hurts just to talk to her knowing that she will never love me." He said looking down at his boots.

Sven couldn't come with something to cheer him up, he knew that his brother was sad for ruining his friendship with Anna and that no matter what he said, it wouldn't make a difference.

The brunette looked up to the terminal's screen to check when the train would be arriving, when he saw a redhead woman come running, it was Anna and she was looking for him. The woman was dressed in a beautiful blue cocktail dress, she was probably in her wedding rehearsal.

"Anna?" Sven asked surprised.

Both Anna and Kristoff turned to look at him before their gazes met, it was as if time stopped for the both of them. Kristoff couldn't believe his eyes as she approached him, and Anna just wanted to go hug him and never let go.

"Anna…"

"Kristoff…"

"What are you doing here? And dressed like that?" he asked standing up to talk to her. "My God, Anna! Is freezing out here."

"Please don't go!" she said interrupting him. "Don't go! Don't leave me… please!" she said as tears started to fall.

Kristoff's heart broke even more when he saw her tears, how was he supposed to leave if she wouldn't let him?

"Anna… I must go… I can't stay knowing you're going to marry that guy, I can't stay here and pretend I don't love you…"

"Then don't pretend! Love me, like I love you!" she said placing her hands on each side of his face. "Stay with me, please."

"Y-you love… me?" he asked surprised.

"I do… I love you, I have for a long time, I just didn't realize it until after you confess, after we stopped talking and I realized that I didn't want to live without you."

"Anna… what happened to Hans? You were supposed to get married tomorrow…"

"I left, I couldn't do it… I don't love him."

"But Anna… I can't offer you the life he can, I'm just a lumberjack, I'm not rich and…"

Anna silenced him with a kiss on his lips. The kiss felt amazing, better than he ever dreamed off being, her lips taste like strawberries and chocolate and he couldn't get enough of it. Unfortunately for them, Sven was there, and he was getting uncomfortable.

"Ahem!"

The couple stopped the kiss and turned to see the older Bjorgman, both blushing in embarrassment as they realized they weren't alone in the station. Sven was smiling wide at what he just seen, he even recorded it and sent it to Elsa, she owned him money now that these two were together.

"You two just earned me a few bucks, thanks for that by the way. Now Elsa is going to be very happy about this." He said showing them the video in his phone.

"You got us on video?" Kristoff asked shocked.

"Yeap!"

"And you send the video to Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes… you two are so corny, but I'm happy you two realized what Elsa and I knew since we were kids." He said smiling. "Now, the train is coming and I'm assuming you're not going."

"I have to call Flynn." Kristoff said taking Anna's hand in his.

"Don't worry, I sent him the video, he's aware that you're staying in Arendelle."

"You send it to Eugene?" Anna asked.

"And Rapunzel too." Sven said smiling.

"You're unbelievable! Did you send it to everyone?" Kristoff asked.

"You should expect mom's phone call."

Anna laughed as the two brothers started to argue, it was normal to see the two banter like that. She smiled knowing that she would be able to see them do this again now that Kristoff was staying in Arendelle with her, she was indeed happy.

* * *

_**Later.**_

Arriving home to his small apartment, Kristoff realized that deep down he didn't want to leave, and now that Anna and he are together now, there was no need to leave. His home was here with her, his love, his beautiful Anna.

"This place is a mess Kristoff. Don't you ever clean?" Anna asked as she came into the small living room and started to pick up his scattered clothes.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to clean up as I have been working a bit too much recently, trying to distract myself." He admitted.

Anna knew why he decided to work himself out, he didn't want to be reminded of her wedding with Hans, she knew it pained him and she was decided to erase that feeling away from him. "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong Anna. Anyway, it doesn't matter right now." He said hugging her before kissing her with love; Anna moaned as the kiss started to get more intense.

They fell on the couch still kissing as if they would disappear if they stopped, all those repressed feelings, all that pent-up sexual tension they had was coming down in full. They started to undress each other as the heat of their activity was getting to them.

"Wait, wait!" Kristoff said as he sat up and stop Anna from unbuckling his pants as she already removed his shirt.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No! Nothing's wrong… I just… I always imagined that our first time would be, y'know… magical." He said blushing.

Anna could only laugh at Kristoff's words, not because she was making fun of him, it was because she found his words to be too sweet. "Sven is right, you are so corny." She said running her hand on his chest and abs.

"Hey! I'm a bit old fashion, there's nothing wrong with that." He said defending himself, he then started laughing with her.

"I don't need a bed full of roses or a room full of candles, I just need to be with you for it to be magical." Anna said caressing his cheek.

"And you said I'm corny." He said smirking.

Anna rolled her eyes before kissing him again, she then stood up and walked towards his kitchen, she was hungry after running from her house to the train station, she needed something to eat.

"Tell me that you have something good to eat."

"There's a bit of my mother's chocolate cake from Sven's birthday." He answered and saw how Anna's eyes illuminated, Bulda's famous chocolate cake was his favorite.

That night they talked and laugh as they eat in the kitchen, they didn't have sex as they decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to do it just after they started dating, after all, Anna was engaged just a few hours ago and she didn't feel that it was fair for Hans, even if she was the one who dumped him.

But after two months and a few explanations to their friends and family, they did have sex and it was amazing, at the end, Kristoff did have a bed covered in roses and the room full of candles, and even if Anna found it a bit to corny, their love making was indeed magical.

They were finally with the one they loved, and they were happy, even if sometimes their personalities collided, they still loved each other no matter what, and after two years he finally asked her to marry him, obviously, she said yes.

It seemed that at the end it all worked for him, he now haves a good life, a nice job and a beautiful wife, a wife that in a few months would give him a son, so yes, at the end it all worked out for him and for that he was very thankful.

* * *

_**The end.**_


End file.
